Muldrake & Letsky
by Cynical Insomnia
Summary: Jose Chung's Second Book


Title: "Muldrake and Letsky"  
  
Author: EnigmaticDM  
  
Feedback: Welcomed with open arms: DreaminDM@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine.  
  
Time Line: Post Episode for "Jose Chung's 'From Outer Space'."  
  
Author's Note: I know it's a little late for a follow up of this episode, but I was reading one of those books with the "X-Files Encyclopedia" in it and came across the names "Muldrake and Letsky" and decided I might as well try this. It's told from Jose Chung's point of view. Enjoy. PS: I am aware that I changed the names, though they sound very close to the actual ones, ex: Arcadia falls = Aidacra Falls.  
  
MULDRAKE & LETSKY  
  
By: Jose Chung  
  
Several years ago I had the opportunity to meet two very interesting people, Agents Reynard Muldrake and Diana Letsky of the F.B.I. Their story spans nearly a decade and involves hundreds of case files, conspiracies and relationships. I met them six years ago, but their story beings three years prior.  
  
Theirs is not the classic 'he sees her, she sees him, they fall madly in love at first sight' type of story. On the contrary, it begins with quite a bit of tension. You see Agent Muldrake was a brilliant man, Oxford educated, handsome and funny he seemed to have everything going for him. However, a mystery from his past, the abduction of his sister Samantha, plagued this genius. Instead of climbing to the rank of Director he sank down to basement office status where he worked on the X-Files and pissed away a good career. In 1992 the supervisors in the FBI decided they should check up on whether or not Reynard's expenses were justified. To find out a man named B.G. C. Penders sent the beautiful and intelligent Diana Letsky to disprove his theories. Her scientific approach put up a good fight against his crackpot theories but despite her effort to debunk his work there were just too many things that even the level headed scientist couldn't explain. Their first two years together were shrouded in incomplete trust and the assumption of hidden agendas, but by the time I met them, three years after their first meeting, they had more or less gotten their act together.  
  
I met them when they were investigating another one of their UFO cases; I was in hopes of gathering information for my first book, "From Outer Space". Two teenagers claimed to have been abducted by extraterrestrials. Agent Muldrake was very intrigued by the case; it is my belief that he would have gladly used the smallest shred of evidence of something out of the ordinary to give the case creditability. His partner however was less amused, she believed that the two teenagers had not been exposed to anything more then normal teenage hormones. I tried to look at the case objectively, so when a third, unrelated, party came forward claiming to have witnessed the teenagers' abduction I was thrilled to read his account of it, that is I was until I saw it was written in script format.  
  
After they closed the case and I concluded my book I left the company of the agents, however I kept in touch with their supervisor, Assistant Director Walt Inners.  
  
Mr. Inners kept me informed as to the Agent's whereabouts and conditions. Subsequently I was informed about a serious medical affliction effecting Diana Letsky. Doctors had identified a nasopharyngeal mass on the wall between her sinus and cerebrum. This is a rare form of cancer that, if it pushes into the brain, the patient has about a zero chance of survival. Diana tried to grasp the idea that she could possibly die from this cancer, but her partner was not abut to loose her. With the help of his friends, the Onel Unmeng, he broke into the medical facility at which many of the woman who has implants in their neck similar to Letsky's had been treated for the same kind of cancer. By breaking in he realized that it was not the cancer that was killing the women, but that in fact the doctor who claimed to be curing the cancer was actually helping it grow. This information saved his partner's life and brought the two closer together then ever before, showing not just a bond of partnership, but a deeply rooted friendship.  
  
I was later informed that the Agents had managed to get them selves right into the heart of a global conspiracy. They became the scapegoats for the blowing up of a federal building in Dallas, Texas. The agents were not about to stand by and watch their careers go up in flames for something they did not do. They conducted their own investigations, spanning the globe from Dallas to Antarctica. They discovered that Africanized Honey Bees and genetically altered corn had been used to spread a virus- one agent Muldrake believes to be extraterrestrial. Some how, they got them selves out of that bleeping pile of bleep.  
  
Next our agents tackled something they had yet to face, their relationship. They were asked to pose as Rob and Laura Petrie in a small community called 'Aidacra Falls'.  
  
Undercover the agents had to deal with not only the inextricable disappearances that they were sent to investigate but also their latent care for each other as more then friends, but that was not the place or the time to act on it and the town was so neat and orderly that it was not their first choice on the list of romantic places.  
  
There was even a movie made about the agents. Directed by the not-so- famous Shane Fifferman the movie, "The Hazardous Hole", tanked in the box office. Partly due to a bleepy acting job by Perry Gandling and part due to the fact that the movie was supposed to be an amalgamation of the agents' action packed lives, but it was turned into a poorly acted version of "Clawson's Peak".  
  
More recently, Muldrake and Letsky went back to the scene of their first case together, Melflower Oregon. It was noted by everyone that by that point in time the agents had probably admitted their love. Unfortunately during the trip to Oregon agent Muldrake was abducted by aliens. Soon after the disappearance of Agent Muldrake, having no one else to turn to, Agent Letsky informed Mr. Inners that she was pregnant. This was a time of mixed blessings. Diana had been told years before that she had been exposed to a stimulant that caused super ovulation and that her eggs had some how been harvested, leaving her barren. She should have been overjoyed by the news of her pregnancy, but she could not be happy when her baby's father was nowhere to be found.  
  
Eventually Agent Muldrake surfaced, and I am a bit unclear as to this part but apparently 'he died, and then was brought back to life', but I never really followed the science behind that statement of Mr. Inner's.  
  
Around the time of the baby's birth a conspiracy of super soldiers was discovered. With the help of two new agents, Tom Poggett and Mindy Leyes, Muldrake and Letsky uncovered the government plot to genetically engineer the perfect soldiers, 'super soldiers', they also devised a theory that their son was some how affected. They thought that their son was supposed to lead the army of super soldiers, to help bring about the coming colonization, the final battle in which the alien replacements would overtake the world….It sounds like one of those bleeping tabloid headlines if you ask me, but they insist on this.  
  
Agent Muldrake left for a while, for god only knows what reason. Some say he was in danger, others say he was out looking for "the truth", but personally I have no idea why he left. But I do know what happened while he was gone. A bleep load, that's what.  
  
His son was given up for adoption for some necessary but unexplainable reason and his three best friends died. When he returned he assured Letsky that if she gave up the baby he trusted that it was necessary, but Muldrake was on trial for murder, the murder of an intelligence operative name Cole Pourer, someone they believed to be a super soldier. After a short military trial he was founded guilty of murder and sentenced to death by lethal injection. Agent Letsky was not about to let her best friend die. With the help of several long-time friends and a few new ones she helped agent Muldrake escape the death penalty by sneaking him out of the prison.  
  
Mr. Inners recently informed me that Agents Poggett and Leyes took up Muldrake and Letsky's crusade for the truth, and that since the death of B.G. C. Penders the conspiracy has yet to be heard from. Agents Muldrake and Letsky thought long and hard about where two F.B.I. agents would go while they ran from the law, and decided to take up their old alter-egos and live a comfortable life in Aidacra Falls since that was the last place anyone would think to look for them.  
  
.Since the conspiracy seems to have been washed away by the death of their leader the agents are currently in a legal battle with Social Services to get back their miracle child. Though I have been ill and unable to speak to them since they wet back to Aidacra, Mr. Inners informed me that it looks like they will not only be able to get back their son but that they intend to move back to Washington D.C. where the Bureau has agreed to take them back ad re-open the X-Files on the condition that they can learn to work with Agents Poggett and Leyes.  
  
I guess you're not the 'ticking time bomb of insanity' I thought you were Muldrake, my apologies and best wishes to you and Agent Letsky, congratulations on your recent engagement.  
  
-  
  
Jose Chung 


End file.
